Shadow Hills
by Samanthatheninja
Summary: Sakura was forced to move out in the middle of nowhere with her mom. What's this? A curfew because of vampire? Vampire arn't real! .....Right? Rating may change.


Hello, Some changes have been added to this chapter. Nothing real big or anything, just tried making some improvements.

Sakura sighed, watching the scenary speed past her through the window of her mothers car. She looked down at her phone and pouted when it said no signal. So instead she once again looked out the window in misery. 'I have to be dragged out in the middle of nowhere just because mom got dumped.' Her mother who was looking intently on the road slumped her shoulders, "Don't worry Sakura. Moving to new places is always fun. The house is huge, and the town is really small so you will easily make new friends. We just needed to get away from the past sweetie."

Sakura, who was trying to ignore her mother's rambling, glared at her mom's reflection in the window, "WE did..? Or YOU did?" After that being said she leaned against the glass and shivered at the coldness of it.

Her mother gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, "I know it will take some getting used to. And I don't blame you for being upset. But You will end up loving it, I promise."  
Her mothers words and expression told Sakura that there was no room for arguement. Whether she liked it or not she was going to have to deal with the fact that she was being torn away from her home. So she crossed her arms and glared ahead of her.

It had been a long ride, eight hours to be exact, and she was glad when her mother told her they were close. They had been driving since seven that morning to make good time and it was already around two in the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky making it very hot in the car, since Sakura had the window rolled down so as not to gag on her mother's smoking. The wind whipped Sakura in the face, blowing her shoulder length hair in every direction. She had woken from a nap about thirty minutes ago and was amazed at how far they really were into the middle of nowhere. There was nothing surrounding them but land, land, and more land. The road was very light in color and had a few black patches in places, covering up potholes. She knitted her brow together when she shivered from cold. Why was she cold? It was eighty degrees not two seconds ago. She looked ahead of her and her eyes widened. There, in the middle of all the flat dry land, was a huge space just covered in trees. Obvisiouly that was the town that they were going to be living in. She pulled her legs close together as she realised the closer they got, the darker the sky was and the colder the air was. Maybe she was being senile but she felt scared as they drove closer to the large patch of trees. They finally got to the opening and Sakura glared at the flimsy peice of wood that was the welcome sign. It was about to break off the hinges and looked 1,000,000 years old.

'Welcome to Shadow Hills.'

Shadow Hills fit the town perfectly since the whole town was full of trees. All the houses were old and huge, the road curved with the land, and there had to be at least two to three trees in each yard. Sakura ducked her head a bit as they drove pass a bunch of teenagers around her age jumping off a cliff into a little lake. It had to be a big hang out considering the amount of people that littered the small lake. She jumped in her seat when they hit a bump and looked out her window. They were driving up a long driveway, and there ontop of a hill was a beautiful house.. no scratch that.. it was a mansion. The house was three stories high, painted white, and although you could tell it was old it was gorgeous. There were trees all in their front yard, each of them were dark willow trees except one off to the side which had a very old looking swing attached to it.

The car came to a stop and Sakura was still looking at the house amazed, but she quickly shook her head and looked at her mother questionly. "Why in the world are we living in such a big house?? There's only two of us, it's not like we need the space." Her mother waved off her question, and got out of the car. "Sweetie can you go ahead and find your room and unpack your things? I'm going to go inside and see if the movers put all the funiture in the right place."

She watched her mom walk through the large oak door leading into the house. She stood still for a moment before sighing and walking in after her mother. The inside was amazing. It was made entirely of very polised cherry oak. The entrance ceiling was very high with a odd but very pretty design across it. The stairs led up and spilt going two different ways at the top. Sakura spun in a circle in the entrance hall before walking up the stairs. When she got to the top she looked to the left then the right. The left hallway had four doors and the right one had six doors. All the doors were open so she went through the left hallway first and didnt see any of her things so she walked through the right hallway and saw her things in the first room on the left wall.

Her room was very open and spacious. Her single bed and small dresser looked so small in the room. While in her old house they almost took up all the space she had. Her bed was placed right under the only window in her room that was covered from the outside by one of the willow trees. There were two doors, one leading to her walk-in closet, and the other to her bathroom. Everything in bathroom were old fashioned but very nicely taken care of. All of this was weird to her. She was used to the big city, and very little space and not being able to walk five feet without tripping on something.

Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down, "I'll need to get some more funiture and stuff to liven the room up a bit. All this space is gonna be hard to fill up though." Sakura spoke softly to herself. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up at her mom in the doorway. "The movers got everything in. Nothing seems to be broken..." She slowed her talking and started speaking softer. "So how to you like the house? It's a lot bigger up close huh?"

"Yeah.. too big.." Sakura trailed off into a sigh.

Her moms eyes softened. "Don't worry honey. This will be great. Tomorrow you can start school and make new friends. I tell you what, tomorrow after school you can go shopping. I'll give you money, and you can get some clothes and maybe some decorations for your room. I'll get you a bigger bed and dresser and maybe a small couch." Her mom sighed when Sakura didn't move. "I'm going to start putting away some of the stuff. You should too, or take a tour of the house. I love you." Her mom smiled and walked out, closing the door.

Sakura stayed still for a moment before laying down and curling into a ball. A few moments later she was fast asleep. Having no idea how much her life was really about to change.


End file.
